


By the lake

by katriona_subasa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mikasa takes a nap after a lake date, Jean and Marco have a minor argument about whose lap she gets to sleep in. AUish</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the lake

He wasn’t sure what to think. On the one hand, fun picnic at the lake with his boyfriend and girlfriend. On the  _other_  hand, though… well, he wasn’t exactly liking the fact that Marco’s lap got Mikasa’s head while he was stuck with her feet. Not that he didn’t  _like_ her feet. They were cute. But Marco was rubbing it in his face by playing with the sleeping Mikasa’s hair and smirking all the while, knowing that if  _he_  tried to do something to her feet, she’d wake up and accidentally kick him.

"Hey, Marco," he began. His fingers twitched in the grass as Marco braided part of Mikasa’s bangs. "Let’s switch places."

"And wake the sleeping beauty?" Marco teased. Still smirking. "That’s bad, Jean. Look at her face. Isn’t she pretty?"

"Yeah, I know. That’s why I want to switch. So I can look better."

"No way. You got to wake up to her face this morning. I just had a face full of… whatever you call your haircut!"

"You were liking it last night." And it wasn’t  _his_  fault that the two decided he’d be the one in the middle last night. “C’mon, Marco…”

"No. My turn." 

Okay, time for the most secret of weapons. The puppy dog pout. “Pwease?”

"…Ugh…" Marco sighed and shifted over. Mikasa mumbled something sleepily as Marco arranged the three of them so that Mikasa’s head was still in Marco’s lap, but her back was in his. "There. Compromise."

"Fine." He could see and play with Mikasa’s hair from here, which is all he wanted to do. For bonus points, though, he could rest his head on Marco’s shoulder while he did so! "Perfect."

"Yeah, yeah. I expect a proper thanks later."

"I’ll plot something just for you then."

"Good."

When Mikasa woke up some time later, she was amused by the number of braids her hair had picked up, and how her boys looked so adorable sleeping next to each other. That is, until she rolled their asses into the lake for more fun time in the water. She’d ‘apologize’ later.


End file.
